The Justice /co/mrades
During 2007 and 2008 /co/ had a fascination with Heromachine, using it to create all kinds of hero designs; only Nicky Two-Vests and Jetpack Viking were really remembered from all this, and a few weeks later Manny Quinn came along. When someone drew a picture of Nicky and Manny giving each other a high-five, more became interested in a superhero team made up of /co/ created characters and the Justice /co/mrades were born. The Justice /Co/mrades are the main group of superheroes in the /co/verse, and mainly fight The Sageworthy Society. They are based in the floating city of /Co/ve, California, and have a lair called the Teacup there. The group was founded by Nicky Two-Vests, Jetpack Viking, and Manny Quinn. The Formation of the Justice /Co/mrades There once was a time when /Co/ve was a wasteland of crime, stuck on the ground in between the borders of two bitterly rival nations (the name of one has been lost, but it is known that one of the nations was /A/). Through these streets roamed countless hoodlums and bandits, with the few heroes of the city operating scattered and remote. That is, until the INTERNET HATE MACHINE showed up. Its subsequent rampage across the city brought three powerful heroes together in combat against it: Nicky Two-Vests, Jetpack Viking, and Manny Quinn. Their combined might (and Nicky's plot armor) drove the IHM from the city, and as it left it took all the hate with it. Freed from their constant internecine fighting, the citizens used their new found cooperation and creativity to do something that, at the time, seemed completely and utterly pointless: they gave their city flight. As /Co/ve rose into the air for the first time, the three superheroes shook hands in the town square. The Justice /Co/mrades were born. /Co/mrades in Arms: The Golden Age Following the massive success of the first battle, superheroes were drawn to the /Co/mrades like ducks to water, and the new found team was nearly overwhelmed by the sheer number of applicants. It took a whole day of rigorous screening before the final roster could be drawn up, seven stalwart superheroes total, with more to come at later dates (such as /Co/lette in some settings). It turned out to be very lucky, as /Co/ve soon found itself under siege by the IHM once more, but now he had a cadre of evildoers on his side. So began the long, drawn-out struggle between the /Co/mrades and the HATE MACHINE's new Sageworthy Society for the control of the City of Unconditional Love, one to defend it, the other to destroy it. "We don't go seeking out bad people to beat on or problems to solve. They're not our problems to solve, and chances are they don't want our help. What we will do is defend our city- we like it, and we'd rather not have to rebuild it, thank you very much."- Nicky Two-Vests, when asked why the /Co/mrades declined to chase down Captain Nascar in /O/glestown. Important Battles of The Golden Age Key Battles of this era include (in chronological order) the Second Battle of /Co/ve (and the subsequent backlash against mad scientists known as the Crackpot Crackdown), the Battle of Wayne Manor, the Charity Street Shootout, the Third Battle of /Co/ve, the Main Street Rumble, the Fourth Battle of /Co/ve, the Sutton Salt Plant Showdown, and the Nine to Five War. The final battle of the Golden Age was known as the Mid-Life Crisis, and marked several important points in /Co/ history, most notably the decision to found a second base known as the Summer Home. Members of the Justice /Co/mrades (Key heroes are in BOLD.) Founding Members *'Nicky Two-Vests' *'Manny Quinn' *'Jetpack Viking' *Atomic Esquire *Captain Skinless *Chief Girly Shoes (Active until Mid-Life Crisis) *Collateral Damage Man Regular Members *Gayzor Beam *The Bearded Skeleton *Nuclear Knight *Old General Witch Doctor *Reverend Webb *The Barbaric Butler *The Mathador (tactical operator, night shift) *Netiquette (tactical operator, day shift) *Dr Carina Castle (scientific/alien consultant) Trial Members *Cannon Gay *Cop Afeel *Gunsmyth *Gynoid *Retro-Sheik *Malestrom The Friends of the Justice /Co/mrades Heroes who have been recognized by the J/co/ and have agreed to answer calls for assistance from them. They are not all located on the floating island and often have their own super careers. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Hero